Darkness Over Comes
by Jess747
Summary: Ansem is taking Pleasure into Hurting Riku In Every way He Can


**Riku was tied semi-upright, stretched out, his legs about three feet apart, his arms raised, shackled to chains that hung from the ceiling. He could only move his head, guaranteeing no relief for his tired body for the next hour or so, or at least until the latest Ansem had finished with him.**

**A cool breeze brushed over his naked body. Since he'd started working, he'd been back in this room at least once, more often twice, a week. He'd had to entertain Ansem, regardless of his particular preferences, for an hour at a time.**

**Ansem let him take a cut of his earnings and provided all the equipment and treated Riku like a pet.**

**The door opened, making him shiver. Ansem, came in smirking. He just locked the door.**

**He walked around in front of Riku again, making sure that he got a good look at his cock, already stiffening at the thought of what he had planned. He smiled at the captive young man, then walked around behind him. Riku didn't even hear him pick up the whip, but he sensed that something was happening. He tensed up, but nothing could prepare him for the pain of the leather slicing into his flesh. He arched his back and screamed, unable to even try to twist out of the way.**

**"Enjoying that you slut?" he chuckled and drew back his arm again and brought the whip around with all his strength.**

**The two leather tongues bit into Riku's soft back, exploding in a fine spray of blood as they sank into his flesh. Ansem drew back, paused for a second, then swung the lash again. Riku tried to twist free of his restraints, but all that happened was the leather straps bit harder into his wrists and ankles.**

**He could feel blood running like fire down his back and started to beg for mercy, but the other man only came round to his front. He eyed Riku critically. Riku dropped his eyes, not daring to meet Ansem challenge, the pleas still escaping his lips in hoarse, choking sobs.**

**All Riku could do was to turn his head away as the whip came down, again and again, barely giving him time to draw breath between the vicious strokes.**

**After about ten minutes, Ansem seemed to tire of his sport and dropped the whip. Walking up to Riku, he cupped the sobbing young man's chin in his hand and lifted his head up. Riku looked at him with red, tear-filled eyes. He'd never imagined such pain could exist. His entire body was burning.**

**"You are pretty, when your suffer" He chuckled 'Don't look like that. I'm not going to kill you.' Laughing, Ansem turned away.**

**Riku heard him walk up behind him and tensed as his hands gently but firmly settled over his hips. Riku could feel the hot, dry length of his cock pressed up to his skin. Ansem pushed his lips to Riku's neck and shoulders, lapping at the spray of blood and sweat that glistened on his skin.**

**Ansem's fingers slowly began to work around, between Riku's thighs, cupping his balls and rubbing the base of his cock. Riku felt himself stiffen at this unaccustomed gentle touch and groaned, despite himself, pushing back into Ansem. The hand withdrew, leaving Riku panting, his cock fully hard and trembling.**

**He heard Ansem spit into his hand and felt his fingers gently probe at his asshole. Riku, too weak to even think about resisting, didn't move as first one** ** finger then another was pushed into him. It was only when the hot, slimy head of Ansem's cock was pushed right up against him that he began to moan, pleading with him not to do it, not to hurt him.**

**His words had no effect. Riku carried on moaning, only half-serious now as he guessed that this was just what Asnem wanted out of his unwilling victim. The** **head of the other man's cock was pushing harder against him; Riku felt the popping sensation of rough penetration, and the sudden stab of pain up into his gut. He groaned and twisted on Ansem's cock, still begging, but Ansem's hands were on his hips, dragging him back onto his wide cock.**

**Riku couldn't resist.**

**In just moments, Ansem's cock was deep inside him. Riku could feel the heat of it, but there wasn't much he could do except stand there and hope that this wouldn't take much longer. Riku knew from experience that Ansem rarely bothered to extend the session to enjoy him longer like this.**

**Ansem began thrusting hard into him. Riku gritted his teeth to stop himself whimpering or moaning as the man's cock tore at his flesh. After a few minutes, the pain began to ease and he could breathe again. Ansem was biting at Riku's shoulder, but a few love bites were nothing to him. A love bite very rarely left a scar.****Ansem was pushing harder now, and, as Riku relaxed, he began to pick up a rhythm, the head of his cock burying itself deeper in Riku's bowels with every savage thrust. Riku was groaning now, and making no effort to silence himself. His body still burned from the lashing, but his cock was still hard and being fucked fast and deep like this was only arousing him further.**

**He could feel the orgasm building in the pit of his stomach and began moving slightly to meet the other man's thrusts. Hands were around his neck, half-choking him, as the pounding only increased.****Suddenly, something inside Riku snapped. Arching his back, he let out a low moan, shuddering as his cock jerked, shooting streaks of cum over the floor. His convulsions must have pushed the other guy over the edge, for he shoved himself in as far as he could and let go. Neil didn't feel the other man's semen shooting up into his bowels, but he did feel him shudder as he emptied himself, and then pull out.****Riku stayed there for a moment, panting, trying to recover, hanging against the straps because his knees were too weak to take him any more. Ansem was still behind him.****Ansem hadn't finished. He slid one finger into Riku's asshole, well stretched and lubricated with his cum, and began gently rubbing him.****Riku groaned, enjoying this, and his cock, though it was still dripping thick white semen, began to harden again. His abuser pushed three fingers into him, pushing in and out, trying to loosen him up.****Riku stiffened as Ansem withdrew, then tried to force his clenched fist into him. He tilted his head back and squeezed his eyes closed as the pain became more and more insistent as first one, then another knuckle, was pushed hard into him.****Suddenly, Ansem gave a hard shove. Riku screamed and tried to twist away, sobbing in agony, but Ansem grabbed his shoulder and pushed down, forcing his fist further up inside the stretched and bleeding ring of muscle. The broadest part of his fist was almost inside him now, not that Riku could know that. He hung against his restraints, praying through bitten and bloody lips that it would soon be over. He could feel the semen trickling down the inside of his thigh, but he would have gladly traded many other nights of the normal abuse just to get out of this.**

**With a sudden surge, Ansem's fist was inside him. Riku almost passed out from the pain, but then it was over, leaving behind just a burning sensation. He stood there, panting, though his knees threatened to buckle at any second.****Ansem began to pump his fist back and forwards,****slowly at first, but gradually pushing deeper and ****deeper into Riku's bowels until the young man's screams ****became a single long howl of agony. Suddenly, Ansem ****stopped and made to withdraw. Riku's crying now,****instinctively tightened his torn muscles around Ansem wrist. The man, not caring what damage he'd done the young man, pulled out. Riku screamed again.**

**Ansem squared up behind Riku and pushed his cock head ****up against him. Riku felt it enter him in one smooth ****thrust, but his muscles were so stretched that he could ****offer no resistance.**

**'You feel just like a woman,' Ansem into Riku's ear.**

**He clamped his hand over Riku's mouth and started fucking him. Riku could taste blood, sweat and semen, and tried in vain to either bite or spit out the foul taste. It didn't take long; though Ansem had shot his load only half-hour before, he was soon groaning and writhing into Riku's back, biting at his shoulder as his cock jerked, shooting threads of semen deep into Riku's guts.**

**He eventually pulled out, letting Riku breathe again, and slapped him hard across the rump. Riku whimpered.**

**Riku stayed, hanging against the chains, listening to Ansem get dressed.**

**"Not bad I'll say that your more enjoyable" he smirk**

**He left Riku, who was unchain and left in the dark trying to gather what was left of himself.**


End file.
